In computerized management systems, such as is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/338,440 filed Jun. 23, 1999 by John Richard Bergan, John Robert Bergan and Kerrie L. Cole for Educational Management System, multiple users enter and maintain data files in a central data base. The effectiveness of the management system depends upon all the multiple parties using and entering the correct files and data. There exists a need for a simple and easy apparatus and method for determining if necessary files have been entered and whether certain data has been entered correctly. Additionally there exist differences between different agencies and between users in an agency on what files and/or data are necessary to maintain a desired degree of usefulness of the system.